The invention is relative to a multifunctional lifesaving device in particular for freeing passengers locked and/or strapped in a vehicle which device comprises a striking part, for example for shattering the windowpanes and comprises a cutting device for cutting the safety belts.
DE 3530 363 A 1 teaches a lifesaving device comprising a striking part for striking the pane and a cutting device for cutting the belt. The cutting device is formed by a knife inserted in a slot of the housing with a handle-shaped grip, which slot tapers to the rear. A portion of the housing is widened out like a fist on one end of the handle-shaped housing. The fist-shaped housing part of the slot receiving the knife is located on the one side of the housing and on the opposite side a striking part is attached. This lifesaving device can be used like a customary hammer during which the belt to be separated is placed in the insertion slot extending to the knife and is separated there. Such a design has the disadvantage that the knife is arranged on the lifesaving device in an unsecured fashion. Thus, it is to be feared that when the lifesaving device is being transported objects will make inadvertent contact with the knife and damage it or in some instances even injure the person carrying the lifesaving device. Another disadvantage is the fact that the hammer must be designed to be rather large in its dimensions due to its hammer-like shape. This makes it so large that the user cannot always take the lifesaving device along with himself. Thus, it can happen that just when the person needs the lifesaving device it is not in the vicinity of the person to be rescued.
DE-GM 84 12 077 discloses a lifesaving device comprising a shaft-like housing whose upper end is provided with a striking part. A knife for cutting the belt is arranged in an attachment running back at an acute angle and forming a slot. The other end comprises a loop-shaped grip provided for operating the knife when cutting the belt. There is also the danger with this device, just as with the previously described lifesaving device, that objects are introduced inadvertently into the slot and damaged by the knife since the knife is arranged in an unprotected manner on the lifesaving device.
The present invention therefore has the problem of creating a multifunctional lifesaving device with which at least one striking device and one cutting device are available as needed which cutting device is arranged in the lifesaving device in a protected manner.
The invention has the further problem of creating a lifesaving device combining several functions in a very small space so that people can readily carry it at any anytime without the danger that the person or other objects carried by the person are damaged by the lifesaving device.
The problem is solved by the features of the present invention.
If the striking piece is arranged on one end of the lifesaving device the rest of the device advantageously functions as a grasping part with which the striking part can being used as needed. According to the invention the cutting device is located in a hollow chamber of the lifesaving device from which it can be removed prior to being used. In this manner the cutting device is reliably stored when not being used without any danger of injury by the cutting device. The danger of injury is very large because the cutting device, which is meant to be used, for example, for cutting safety belts in a vehicle, is very sharp. If the cutting device were to be arranged openly on the lifesaving device there would be a danger of injury to the person with a lifesaving device with such a sharp cutting device. They would also be the danger that the cutting device would destroy other objects located in the vicinity of the lifesaving device. The hollow chamber of the lifesaving device can be designed as a slot into which the cutting device can be lowered. A design is also possible in which the hollow chamber is inserted or screwed like a cap or a casing over the cutting device as a result of which the cutting device is reliably protected from making contact with other objects. When needed, the cap or casing is removed from the cutting device or the cutting device is folded out from or drawn out of the slot-shaped hollow chamber of the lifesaving device.
If the lifesaving device is designed essentially like a shank it does not take up much space and can therefore be readily taken along by people. In addition, the shank-like design of the lifesaving device makes it possible for it to be readily used for shattering windowpanes and cutting safety belts since it fits well in the hand and offers a good grip.
The lifesaving device is advantageously designed in at least two parts. This brings it about in an especially simple embodiment of the invention that the protection of the cutting device is achieved in that a cap or casing is inserted over the cutting device when it is not needed, which cap or casing can be removed simply and rapidly as needed from the cutting device. It is advantageous if the two parts are screwed together so that no inadvertent separation of the two parts occurs, thus creating the possibility of injury.
If the two parts are inserted into one another this also creates a reliable protection of the cutting device by means of an appropriate clamping connection and on the other hand assures a very rapid removal of the protective device from the cutting device in case of need.
In such two-part embodiments the cutting device is arranged with advantage on the first part. The second part comprises the hollow chamber that receives the cutting device when it is not needed.
In an advantageous embodiment the cutting device is connected in a pivotable or movable manner to the lifesaving device. The cutting device is lowered into the hollow chamber of the lifesaving device by a pivoting movement or a sliding movement, which stores it in a protected manner.
A cutting device has proven to be advantageous which comprises a hook-shaped knife. A hook-shaped knife assures that the belt can be automatically threaded into the knife, thus making it possible for the belt to be reliably and rapidly separated.
An advantageous embodiment of the invention provides that the cutting device is arranged on the first part and the striking part on the second part. This makes it possible for different materials to be able to be used in the lifesaving device. Thus, it is particularly advantageous if at least one of the parts of the lifesaving device, in particular the striking part, is made of steel. This large mass of the lifesaving device makes it possible to break through a windowpane in a reliable manner in case of rescue. Another part of the lifesaving device can be manufactured, e.g., from aluminum, which makes it possible to carry the lifesaving device, as its total weight is not too heavy.
In order to always have the lifesaving device ready to be used it is advantageous if it is provided with a magnet, which makes it possible for it to be fastened to a piece of metal, in particular in a vehicle. Another possibility of fastening is that the lifesaving device comprises a through bore running transversally to the longitudinal axis, with which the lifesaving device can be fastened, e.g., to a key chain. As a result of the compact and small design of the lifesaving device made possible by storing the cutting device in the hollow chamber of the lifesaving device it has proven to be especially advantageous if the lifesaving device is designed as a keyring pendant.
In order to reliably shatter the windowpane of the vehicle it is advantageous if the striking piece has a sharp-edged or pointed, essentially conical end. It is possible to shatter the windowpane with this edge or point even with little expenditure of force. This makes it possible in an advantageous manner to shatter the windowpane without any danger of injuring the person using the lifesaving device.
In order to keep the hand guiding the lifesaving device from slipping, it is advantageous if the parts of the lifesaving device comprise grippable surfaces such as, e.g., patterns, grooves or crosspieces or an edging with the same effect. This assures on one hand that the lifesaving device can be reliably held and guided in the hand when shattering the windowpane and cutting the belt and on the other hand it is also advantageous that the lifesaving device can be rapidly disassembled and the cutting device exposed as a result of the appropriate, grippable surface.
In order to be able to use the lifesaving device in an even more versatile manner and to create an inducement for the user to constantly keep the lifesaving device at his side a light can be additionally provided in the lifesaving device. It proved to be especially advantageous if this light is located in the end of the lifesaving device facing away from the striking part. This makes it possible for the striking-part side and the light side to be designed independently of one another. The lifesaving device itself can be designed in such a manner that it advantageously comprises an opening for receiving a battery in the one part of the lifesaving device which battery is provided for operating the light. This part can furthermore comprise a switch with which the light is put in operation. The switch can either be designed as a slider switch or also by rotating the parts, given a multipartite design of the lifesaving device.
The lifesaving device can also receive a self-protection device. To this end a gas cartridge with a release mechanism is arranged in a hollow chamber of the lifesaving device. An exit opening is advantageously provided in one of the parts through which opening a gas released from the gas cartridge can escape. Such a self-protection device can be used with advantage for defense against attackers, who are driven off by the use of the gas.
The lifesaving device can also comprise an electroshock device as self-protection device which when triggered repels an attacker by means of electroshock.
The multifunctional lifesaving device in accordance with the invention thus exhibits great versatility of use. It is not limited to the exemplary embodiments described in the following. Thus, the invention can absolutely also be provided in a different design, e.g., in a square design or with surfaces provided with grip strips.